Betrayed By You, Betrayed By Me
by SoulreaperAlchemist
Summary: Ichigo has been having wierd dreams for a while but he doesnt kno wat they mean.Then he fights a familiar looking girl.Its the girl form his dreams.Whos this girl & why does she know alot about him?only hate between Aizen & Ichi bc wat Aizen did to the OC
1. Strawberry Nightmare

_The monster stands in front of Ichigo Kurosaki. He's wearing some sort of weird kimono looking outfit and a huge sword in hand. In a blink of an eye he kills the monster known as hollow. Three others are with him: Rukia, Renji, and Chad._

_There is much she's learned in just a few short months. Much of it she really shouldn't know. For example: Ichigo, Rukia and Renji are Soulreapers. Another example: She shouldn't know who Renji is and hollows and Soulreapers._

_She learned much of what she knows now the first day and didn't tell anyone because it seemed like a big secret and a dangerous one too._

_She still follow because it's so…interesting and simply cool. She haven't been noticed yet so she hasn't stopped._

_She gets pulled out of her thoughts when they start to leave. She follows them at a far but yet close distance. The hood of her favorite long red cloak hides her face and long golden braid. They go into Urahara's place so she waits outside by a wall. She listens to her favorite song, Yui's Rolling Star (A/N: Lol! The irony! XD) on her red I pod when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She pauses her I pod and look up at Urahara. Damn._

_"Well," he begins as he yanks her up by arm and carries her by her arm flailing, cursing, and all into the shop, "This is your little stalker." He drops me to the floor. She looks down and lets the hood hide her face._

_"Hey," She hears Ichigo's voice say, "Who are you, how much do you know and why are you following us?"_

_She just stayed on the floor looking down in silence._

_"Hey! I'm talking to you, shorty!" He yanks her up by arm and pull the hood down. She flings around in his grasp as he and Rukia gasp._

_"WHY ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT IF YOU PUT HER IN A FRILLY DRESS SHE COULD BE YUZU'S DOLL THAT CAN EVEN FIT IN HER PINK DOLLHOUSE?" she rants. If there is anything that would set her off easily it's being called short._

_"Hotaru! what do you think you're doing stalking me?" he yelled._

_"I wasn't-" she stop as an image flashes threw her head._

_A man holding a little girl by her ankles and beating her until her clothes were red with blood. Suddenly she was the girl._

_"Leave me alone!" she struggles in the mans arms._

_"Do you feel that? Ichigo let her go! I think that power is her!"_

_Her vision got hazy and she felt power building up in my body. She held it back for as long as she could but that wasn't long. The overwhelming power bursted from her only to come back at her. It hurt like Hell. She slowly opens her eyes to see a clear purplish shield around her and Ichigo._

_"Wh-what was th-that?" she asks frightened._

_"I don't know. Why don't you tell me, Hotaru?" Ichigo says coldly._

_"Ichi I'm as lost as you are."_

_"Don't call me Ichi, stalker." Anger coursed threw her body. she stood up and started to yell at him._

_"Hey, don't even you dare think about it Ichigo Kurosaki! We-"_

_"We? What do you mean we?"_

_"I mean as in your friends! You know Tatsuki, Keigo, Miziru, me all the friends you left behind! How could you leave us behind? How could you leave me behind? You snuck out all the time and barely even glanced at us. All we wanted was to get our Ichigo Kurosaki back. That's all I wanted!" she screams then run out of the store._

_Hotaru ran as far as she could and got lost. Until she ran into Mr. Kurosaki._

_"Hotaru Hoshina?" He asks. She nods. "Why are you all the way over here?"_

_"Because your son's an idiot." she says bluntly. He chuckles._

_"True, true. So why is he an idiot to you?"_

_"Because he left me behind." she chokes back a sob._

_"What do you mean?"_

_She sighs deeply. "Well, Mr. Kurosaki, Ichigo has been acting strange lately and he's been practically ignoring us. He never seems to have time to talk to any of us unless your Rukia, Orihime, Chad or Uryu. He seems to have left us behind and created his own little click that non of us are worthy of joining."_

_"Non of us or you?" she bites her lip before hanging her head low and crying._

_"H-he left me behind. We used to be so close but now...I don't even know him anymore!" she sob._

_"Look, Hotaru, I'll have a talk with him later. But for know I'll give you a ride home, okay?" she nods._

_"Thank you, Mr. Kurosaki."_

_"No problem."_

* * *

_~At school the next day~_

_Hotaru smiles brightly as she walk over to Tatsuki._

_"Good morning!" Hotaru Hoshina chimes._

_"Morning Hotaru. What's up?" she replies coolly._

_"Not much. You?"_

_"Not much but I, er, got into a big fight with Kurosaki so I'm avoiding him best I can."_

_"Wow. It must be a big one if your not calling him Ichi."_

_"Hello everyone!" Orihime enters the room and walks over to us but she move away and sit down in her desk. She's in his click so she's one of them. A shadow looms over her and it's Ichigo._

_Hotaru sighs heavily. "Go away, Kurosaki."_

_He leaves but mumbles something she can't hear._

_"What was that?" she says rather rudely._

_"Non of your business. Go back to sulking, shorty."_

_"I. Am. Not. Short!" she seethes._

_"What ever you half pint midget. I mean, you shorter than Rukia. I didn't that was possible." Giggles and snickers followed his comment._

_"Hey!" Rukia says in the background._

_She growl at him and him, Rukia and Orihime tense. "For the last time, I AM NOT SO SMALL THAT IF I WANTED TO I COULD FALL THROUGH THE CRACK IN BETWEEN ATOMS!" With that she grabs my stuff and leave the classroom, not caring or listening to the teachers protests._

_But as soon as Ishe's outside there's a flash of light and she start to feel really weak. Then a hollow appears._

_"Oh no." she whisper. I run away with the hollow following. She ends up in at a dead end. "Crud!" she turns to the hollow. Ichigo will save me. He's gotta. He said he'd always protect people from hollows. He promised. _

_The hollow's zeroing in on her. Ichigo should've been here by now. Then a black figure flies across and the hollows head is slashed._

_She steps toward the darkness covered Soulreaper but stop when she notices a problem. That's not a Soulreaper._

* * *

_**Ichigo'**_

_"Come on Rukia! Lets go!" they are advancing on the hollow. Judging on it's movments it's following some one. But Rukia disides to be a snail. _

_"Wait Ichigo!" SHe yells. They stop on a roof. _

_"What is it, Rukia?" Ichgio snaps impaiently._

_"Do you fell those energies? A hollow and two others."_

_He stops and feels what she's talking about. "Yeah. A hollow, something I don't regonize and...Oh no. That's not...!" She nods._

_"That's the spirtual power that Hotaru had unleashed a bit of the other day. It's almost as powerful as your's if not more." they stay in silence and shock for a little while. _

_"Come on we're wasting time!" Ichigo yells. But when they get there the hollow is gone and Hotaru is being dragged into a portal._

_"HELP!" she screams as she and the portal closes. He quickly goes over to the portal but something told him hr wouldn't make it in time. And it was right. _

_"Hotaru!" He screams._

\('o')/ ahhh!

I wake up in cold sweat. That stupid nightmare that I always dream of. I had many dreams of my memories but for some reason they always had that same girl in them. Her name is mentioned but everytime I wake up I forget.

"When will these nightmares stop?"

* * *

**Ok that isn't the end of course. Because that would suck...epicly. pls let me know if you like the story! **

**(( _\|('o')/**


	2. And you are?

Hello kiddies! What's up? Bc im bored...

**Dont own anything beside my Oc**

**

* * *

**

* * *

"Memories are such a pain." Complain a very mad Vissard.

"Will you stop complaining? Shesh your such a girl!" Grimanjow commented.

"Shut your face 'Grimmy'."

"Don't call me that!"

"Grimmy! Grimmy! Grimmy!"

"silence." Aizen commanded. They shut up.

"Sorry, Aizen." She said.

"It's okay, Hotaru." He patted her back. Grimanjow grunted at the use of Aizen's name without saying Lord before it. She was always treated specially. _Well she's his body guard and practically his daughter, _he thought.

"I feel like I need to stretch my legs. Aizen can I go to the World of the Living?" Hotaru asked innocently.

"Fine. But behave yourself."

With that she left with an evil grin on her face.

* * *

Ichigo shivered for no reason as he and the gang walked home after school.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"I've got a bad feeling." Just as he said that a very powerful pressance appeared out of no where.

"Ichi-" Ichigo interupted Rukia

"Lets go." They ran towards the pressance.

"Hello, kiddies." an evil sounding voice purred.

"Who's there?" Ichigo yelled.

"Why aren't I lucky today, hm? It's Ichigo Kurosaki himself. Just the kid I wanna beat the shit out of." the voice cackled and a vissard came out of the darkness. "I never thought I'd see you again, Ichigo. But here we are." she glared at Ichigo then Rukia, who glared back. "Rukia." she hissed.

"Hotaru. Well you've certainly lived up to your name." Rukia hissed back. "Taru-chan."

"Fuck you."

"I'd rather you not."

"why you little- it's all your fault that this happened. You must remember- oh wait! You can't remember! Non of you can! But, Rukia I remember everything. Do you remember those stairs you pushed me down? Or how you made me almost get hit by a fucking bus? All because of Ichigo! Honestly, somebody went phsico! You flippin' stalker!"

"Like your one to talk, short stuff!"

"DON'T CALL ME A MICRO SHRIMP!" she brought out her sword. "BANKAI!"

And boom went the dinomite.

* * *

**Pls review! I'll take comments, suggestions and flames! **


	3. A short fight and a kindness unseen

**Sorry the last one was so short...and the rest will be too. but to make up for it I'll update every two days! and thank you so much for your reviews! **

**Oh, and Eldar-Melda, you knida got what's happening next right. You're pretty close.  
**

**Dont own anything beside my Oc**

**

* * *

**

* * *

"I see you've gotten stronger, Hotaru." Rukia said.

Hotaru smirked. "You have no idea."

Hotaru charged at Rukia and they began to slash at each other with bitter hatred in thier eyes. Ichigo looked at them confused.

_Am I supposed to know her? _he thought. _Well she does look familiar... _He was snapped out of his thoughts and Hotaru stabbed Rukia in her stomach. Rukia spat out blood.

"Rukia!" Ichigo screamed. He looked at Hotaru who was now cleaning he blade. "Look, you-"

"the name is Hotaru, Ichigo."

"Whatever. I don't know exactly who you are but I'm taking you down!"

Her smirk widened. "You think you can take **me** on? Please I'm way stronger then you."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Her spiritual power wasn't that impressive at all. She probably had the least amount that some one he's fought yet.

They both took fighting stances. He looked at her hollow mask. It only cover her eyes, like a superhero's mask. He then charged at her and their blades hit. They stood like that for a while pushing against each other. Ichigo's eyes widened as Hotaru's spiritual power sky rocketed with so much force that it threw Ichigo against the wall, knocking him out.

Before blacking out he saw Hotaru's figure over him saying,

"How would you like that memory of your's to come back, hm?" she smirked and picked him up.

* * *

Ichigo woke up in a all white room. He rubbed his head.

"Where am I?" he murmuered.

"My home." Hotaru said from across the room. SHe was looking out the window with a far away look in her eyes. "Hueco Mundo."

He jumped. "You're one of them?"

Hotaru turned to him glaring. "No shit, Sherlock."

"Whay am I here...chained to a wall?" he said taking notice of the chains.

"Aizen is going to give you something. Something that's yours...that you had lost a year or two ago."

"And what's that?" he asked.

"Your memory." a new voice said. Ichigo turned his head to see Aizen leaning against the wall. He snapped his fingers and a big blue orb appeared at his finger tips. Aizen walked over to Ichigo and but it close to his head. Ichigo jerked back a bit and looked over at Hotaru.

"Don't worry, it's not going to hurt too much." she reassured. For a moment He could have sworn he saw kindness in his eyes. A kindness that he remembered as the orb went inside his head. The kindness a certain friend of his had before she disappeared. Hotaru Hoshina.

He pasted out and Hotaru undid the chains and picked him to take him home. "Man, tonight's gonna be Hell for him."  
**

* * *

**

* * *

**Next time we'll take a peak into Ichigo's dreams agian and reveal more of Hotaru and Ichigo's past. And the big question: why does Hotaru always wear that mask? Wait that one isn't until later... so the othe question: why did Rukia try to kill her so many times? **

**Hotaru: BC she's an over jealous Bitch.**

**Rukia: I heard that!**

**Hotaru: You were supossed to!**

**Rukia do you wanna go?**

**Me: Ladies! Ladies! No fighting! *puts bubble around them* there. Now behave!  
**

**Pls review! I'll take comments, suggestions and flames! **


	4. Thanks for the memories

**This is mainly Ichigo's memories of Hotaru at different times.  
**

**Dont own anything beside my Oc**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

_"Hotaru-chan! Hotaru-chan!" I called as a seven year old. A Five year old Hotaru came running up to me stumbling and panting. _

_"What is it, Ichi?" she huffed out of breath. _

_"Look! Do you like it?" She went up to the tree and touched the carving. It read, _Happy Birthday to a special person -Ichigo Kurosaki.

_She turned around, a shadow covering her eyes. I started to get worried. What if she hates it? _

_"Ichigo..." she said._

_"Y-yes, Hotaru?" _

_"I... I LOVE IT!" She yelled glomping me. I began to laugh with her and she kissed my cheek. "I love it, Ichi. I really do. But...I'm going to be moving away for a while. But don't worry! Papa said we're coming back! trust me!"_

_My face fell a bit but I forced on a smile. "Okay, but you'll be coming back soon, right?" She nodded cutely and smiled._

_~Another Memory~_

_"Hey, hey Ichigo," Orihime called. It's last year in Middle school now. _

_"What, Inoe?" I asked._

_"We're getting a new girl in our class! I hear she's really pretty and nice!" she said happily._

_I snorted. "We'll see about that."_

_"Ok, class. As you've probably heard, we are getting a new student from class. She said that she used to live here but then moved away. Well she's back now." Miss Sohma informed. "This is Hotaru Hoshina."_

_My eyes widened at the girl. Her golden hair was pulled back into two large and long pig tails and she was very short for her age. She had violet eyes that scanned the room. She smiled lightly and had this kind look in her eyes. _

_"Hello," everyone gasped as she spoke. The kindness also appeared in her soft voice. "I'm Hotaru. I feel that I must warn you something if I am going to be in this class. If anyone makes in fun of my height then, well..." A dangerous glint showed in her eyes. "then you might get hurt." It disappeared as she took her seat next to Orihime. The two smiled and talked to each other secretly during class. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. _

_Later that day she glomped me when she saw me and everything went back to normal...sorta._

_~Another memory: the night I saw Rukia~_

_"Ichi! I'm bored." Hotaru sighed as she plopped down onto my bed. Ever since that first day of high school she ditched the pig tails and went to one nice long braid that stopped at the bottom of her butt. She sighed again and sat up and brought her legs up to her chest, hugging them tightly, resting her right cheek on her knees. I sat down next to her. I touched her back and she flinched. _

_"Did she..." I began but Hotaru nodded knowing what I was going to say. I sigh and grab the bottom of her white t-shirt and lifted it up, revealing a big purple bruise. In other places there were either scars or yellowing bruises. All were caused by her mother. "How can she blame you for your father's death and beat you like this? It's horrible." _

_"She said that I am a monster. That's why she named me Hotaru. I attract death, other monsters and Dad always got them before they got me but that time he died trying to protect me. I think it's Bull Shit though. Monsters are so not real." She sighed again, something she does often ever since this started after her dad died at the beginning of that summer. I was beating myself up on the inside for not noticing the signs of her abuse until a week ago when she came to my house crying and beaten, badly. Her mother got drunk every night and would beat the crap out of her. She now stayed at either mine, or Orihime's house.  
_

_"Yeah, she's just making things up." I agree. _

_"Ichi, I'm going to go play with Yuzu and Karin since this is going to be my last night staying here since I bought that apartment." She smiled and went down stairs to play with my sisters. The rest of the memory went on like I always remembered it. Hotaru had left before Rukia came._

_~The last memory of Hotaru~_

_Okay my dream wasn't completely right. It screwed up a bit. Everything was right up until the part we arrived at the scene. _

_"Hotaru!" I yelled but it was already too late. The ally was empty. Nothing was there. No hollow, no Hotaru, no nothing. "Maybe you were wrong Rukia. Hotaru's not here. But where's the hollow?"_

_She shrugged. "Let's just get back to class."_

_After school I went to her apartment and found it empty. Days past and she didn't return or had been seen. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned into moths. And with that she disappear from our minds and hearts when Rukia got the Soul Society to wipe everyone's memory clean since she'd been on everyone's mind so much that it distracted us from fights. _

_

* * *

_

**No One's POV**

Ichigo woke up in his room sweating like mad. Thinking over everything he realized something important that he said have realized before he found her stalking him.

_"...I attract death, other monsters and Dad always got them before they got me but that time he died trying to protect me. I think it's Bull Shit though. Monsters are so not real..." _She had said._  
_

_Maybe, _He thought, _just maybe that wasn't Bull Shit. It was the truth. Because she's just like...  
_

**

* * *

**

.-.

* * *

**Ooh! cliff hanger****. So who is she like? Chad? Orihime? Rukia? Potatoes?**** I've already decided the ending and its soooo good! I can't wait to get to it!**** So I'll update very soon! **

**Review, comment or flame!**

**_~SoulreaperAlchemist~_**


	5. Not me! Ththat's not me!

**Sorry! im over due for an update bc its the holidays. sorry.  
**

**Warning- This chapter is sad!**

**Dont own anything beside my Oc**

**

* * *

**

* * *

..._Because she's just like me._

_But...Why doesn't she ever take off her hollow mask? It's always on her._

* * *

"Hotaru, you had an exelent idea." Aizen commented her. "Giving him his memories of you back so when you fight againist him he'll remember his dear little friend and stop. He always loved you too much to hurt you but he ended up hurting you in the end." Hotaru is leaning agianst the wall looking down at her feet. There is a sad look in her eyes. "Hotaru." Aizen said in deep, comanding voice.

Hotaru jumped before answering. "Yes, Aizen?"

"I want you to find Grimmanjow. He's dissapeared and I bet he's in the world of the living. Go. Now"

"Yes, Aizen." And with that she dissapeared.

* * *

"Gimmanjow what the Hell do you think you're doing?" Hotaru asked when she found him.

"Looking for Ichigo Kurosaki," he replied. "Wanna come with?"

"Fine. As long as i get to fight him first."

"What? No."

"Then I'm taking you back to Aizen. Now-"

"fine! Fine. You win. But don't kill him. I want to have some fun too." Hotaru grinned.

"I'll try to try."

~Ichigo~

"What the- Hotaru?" Ichigo asked when he gets to the scene.

"Ello, Ichigo. Nice to see you again." She smiled. Taking her sword away for Orihime's neck.

"Hotaru! Why are you doing this? The Hotaru I know would have never hurt a friend!"

"Ichigo you know her?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah. You do too but your memories of her were erased. WHy? Hotaru? WHy wou-"

"Shut up! Stop talking! I'm not like that anymore! You let Rukia talk to you to waste time so that i might get killed by that hollow! And I would have is Aizen didn't save me! He saved me and then took me in and taught me everything I didn't already know about the Soul Soicity. He taught me the true nature of them. Cold hearted scum bags! Do you remember when they tried to kill you and Rukia? Cold hearted! They didn't even know you! You were good and they didn't care!" She raised her red and black zonpakto at him. "And for revenge I'll kill you for leaving me behind, letting me be almost killed, and being one of them!" She screamed and charged at Ichigo.

He blocked it and pushed her off. He went in to cut her arm off but a memory flashed in his head.

_Hotaru coming to the door covered in blood. "I-Ichigo...!"_

Hot aru saw him get distracted and went in for an attack.

"Agh!" He spat out blood as hotaru drove her blade deeper into his side.

She chuckled. "Take that Soulreaper."

She pulled her blade out and they attacked back and forth. Ichigo couldn't wound her for everytime he tried memories of her would pop in his head or she would dodge it. She kept getting him. Never wounding him critically because he woul d always move a bit too late to miss it and she wouldn't get what she was aiming for. Ichig o began to get tired of always missing and getting wounded.

"Is that all you've got?" she teased.

She slashed his knees making him fall on his knees. She raised her blade above his head and instead of bringing it down she dropped it and screamed in pain while holding her head.

"Stop! You can't infere! I almost had him! Hotaru! Let me kill him! A-" She didn't get to finish because Ichigo drove his blade into her heart. She looked down at him slowly. Her mask cracked. Her eyes returning to it's normal color. Finaly her mask fell off. Her blond bangs in her eyes tears began to fall along with her body. On the ground she still looked at him. "I-ich. I'm sorry. I let her take over. I was too weak."

"Wh-what?" Then it hit him. That wasn't her. That wasn't Hotaru. He stared at her angelic bloody face. She was beaytiful even with the blood. She wasn't evil...And I just killed her.

"That was never me. It was my hollow side. I never believed any of that. She took over and made a deal with Aizen. I was weak...weak..."

"What have I done?" he asked with tears forming at his eyes.

"Hey, hey." she said smiling weakly. "It's not your fault, Ichi. Not at all. There is something I've always wanted to tell you. Ever since we were kids. I love you Ichigo. There is nothing more in this world that I have ever loved..."

"Hotaru I..." Her eyes glazed over. "N-no! Hotaru! I didn't get to answer! NO! HOTARU! Damnn it! I love you! I had always loved you too! DAMNIT!" She dissapeared like dust in the wind. He cried and cried for her to come back but she would never come back.

**Two Months Later**

"Ichigo..." Rukia began.

"just leave me alone. I don't want my memory erased so stop asking." He sulked._ I killed her...I'm a murderer._

"She's gone Ichi. So stop thinking that she'll come back."

"Shut up! I know she's out there somewhere! And don't you dare call me Ichi! Only Hotaru can call me that! She's coming back! I just know it..."

~Some where far away in Japan~

"Hey little girl why don't you party with us?" the drunk man slurred at the teenaged girl. She was in all black except her blood red coat. A long braid trailed down her back. She smiled at him before kicking him in his face.

"It's surprising you can see me, human."

"Wh-who are you?" he aked. Before everything went black he heard her reply,

"Hotaru Hoshina, a guardian angel for the Soul Soictiy and God."

* * *

**Well this story has ended but it opens another! I haven't named it yet but I'd love some name ideas! Thank you for reading this short story but there is more coming soon! Review please!**


End file.
